Feels Like Home
by nekosophiemalfoy
Summary: When everything seems lost, when you've become a person you despise, all you need is the one man who feels like home.


Disclaimer: None of these deliciously delectable characters are mine; they belong to JKR and JG :)

Okay guys, this is my first published Harry Potter FanFiction. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you in advance,

NSM x

Chapter One

Alaska Young was not dead, almost, but not quite. The Eagle had not lied, per say, when he said he'd seen the body. He thought he had, but it was in fact the result of a rather well placed memory charm, as was the policeman he spoke to and the jackknifed truck on the road. The policeman was, in reality, a scraggly young boy named Sirius Black. Sirius Black had been the one to cause Alaska young to crash her car and almost, not quite, but almost die. He had been innocently riding his flying motorbike over aforementioned road, or at least as innocently as an under aged wizard can ride a flying motorbike; or as innocently as a Marauder can do anything, when the cloaking spell momentarily failed. It was at this precise moment that Alaska Young looked up and took a moment too long to decide whether or not it was the Strawberry Hill that she had consumed. She just had time to mutter "is that a fucking flying motorbike" before she crashed head on into a, thankfully, empty police car. _I think those were my fucking last words_, she thought; _Pudge would have a fucking field day_. Then everything was blackness.

Sirius was scared; terrified. That's why he'd done the memory charms on those people after the girl had crashed, the policeman who owned the police car before he could call the paramedics, but unfortunately only after he'd called another man, the man turned out to be the headmaster of the school the girl went to, and he got the memory charm treatment too. Sirius had no idea why he hadn't let the man call the paramedics; but it might have had something to do with the fact that he didn't want to get caught with his motorbike and get into trouble again with the ministry. Dumbledore, however, would hopefully be more understanding, and the hospital wing should be adequate to heal the girl, the unconscious girl who was currently bleeding out in his arms, covering his hands with blood. It was all over her; her face, chest, neck and soaking her clothes, matting her hair. He pushed her fringe out of her face and whispered softly that he would help her, that she was safe.

She was light; petite and curvy, and he held her in front of him on the bike, his grip tight so she didn't fall. They made it back to the house he was hiding out in quickly. He threw a handful of floo powder into the lit fire as soon as he entered the house and, panting, yelled "Hogwarts, hospital wing". The journey from the house in America to Hogwarts only took a couple of minutes, but the girl was getting paler by the second, and those minutes felt like an eternity to Sirius. He all but fell into the hospital wing through the fireplace, his heart hammering and tears and blood covering his face and hands. He glanced up at the clock. 10:05. Madame Pomfrey would be sat in her office doing paperwork. He'd been in the hospital wing with Remy enough to know her schedule pretty much by heart. His shoulder had to be used in order to open the door, causing a loud bang and Pomfrey to look up. She gasped and he weakly asked her for her help, but she was already pushing him through the door and to one of the private rooms in the wing.

The private room mas modest, but it was obvious that it was Hogwarts' version of an intensive care room. Machines whirred into life and tubes attached themselves to the girl as Sirius laid her down on the bed. Pomfrey immediately began waving her wand over the girls' body, muttering spells under her breath. She glowed several different colours before Pomfrey stopped, and Sirius stood there, biting his lip, sobbing quietly.

"All her ribs are broken. They punctured her skin and not her lungs, so that's lucky. The cuts on her face aren't as bad as they look but may leave some permanent scarring. Her nose is also broken and she has severe whiplash on her neck. I will be keeping her unconscious for a week at least while the potions are working. Go clean yourself up, Mr Black, then you will come back here and talk to myself and the headmaster. You will talk to no one else before. Understood?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey, understood." His throat was raw from crying, and his clothes were matted with blood. He wanted to talk to Remy, he would know what to do, what to say. He knew that James would freak, but Remy wouldn't. Luck was, thankfully, on his side as it was the holidays, and James and Peter were at their homes. Remy was the only person in the dorm and Sirius collapsed into him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Remy," he sobbed, "I need you to come with me"

"Siri, what's wrong? Whose blood is this?"

"A girl. I made her crash. She's in the hospital wing. Come with me?"

"We need to get you cleaned up first" Remus tried to move Sirius towards the bathroom, but he stopped him.

"No, I need to tell them what happened"

"At least wash your face and change your top" Sirius agreed, quickly scrubbing his face and changing his top, even though his chest and legs were still covered in blood. He didn't care, he wanted this over with.

The two boys walked quickly to the hospital wing, Sirius quietly sobbing and Remus holding his hand for moral support. When they got there, Pomfrey had cleaned the girl up and Dumbledore sat by her side, talking in hushed voices with the healer. They both looked up at the boys as they walked in. Two more chairs appeared in the room and the boys took them.

"Start at the beginning my boy" Dumbledore spoke softly, encouragingly.

"I was in America, flying my bike. I know I shouldn't have been, and I'm so fucking sorry" Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her, and waved the other, indicating that Sirius continue. "I had a cloaking spell on it, and on me, but it failed and she must've seen. She crashed and I didn't know what to do and she nearly died and it's all my fault and I can't get anything fucking RIGHT!" Sirius broke down and cried in harsh gasps, the noises tearing through the other people in the room, shocking them. No one had ever seen the boy like this before; he was normally a happy-go-lucky mischievous boy with a charming smile and bright eyes. Now he was in pieces in Remus' arms, clutching to him and covered in blood.

"We'll get her back to health Sirius, things will be fine." Then Dumbledore turned to Remus. "take him to the dorms, get him clean, get him in bed." So Remus did as he was told.

He knew that Sirius was in no state to shower himself, and he was also covered in blood from holding Sirius, so he took them both into the shower room, stripped them both down and turned the shower on. It wasn't like he had never seen the boy naked before, they'd both showered together before. However now, he noticed how beautiful the other boy was; stood there looking completely broken and covered in blood, his eyes red and puffy from crying and water pouring over him. He was leaning on Remus for support, letting out harsh breaths now and again, and Remus enveloped him in a tight hug; holding the shaking boy to his chest, stroking his hair. They stood like that for a while, until the water no longer ran red down the drain, but clear. Remus took Sirius to his bed, sitting him on it and helping him dress after quickly dressing himself, and went to turn to his own, but he couldn't. Sirius had grabbed him by the arm and asked him in a torn voice not to leave him, that he needed the other boy's comfort, so he climbed in the bed and once again wrapped his arms around him. Sirius soon fell into a fitful sleep from complete exhaustion, but Remus lay awake most of the night; each one of the other boy's sobs and whimpers tearing his heart a little more.

That night was the night that Alaska Young almost, not quite, but almost died.

That night was the night Remus Lupin realised he was in love.

Both were because of Sirius Black.


End file.
